Remember the Moments
by swingswingx3
Summary: Angelina is now in seventh year, looking back at the memories she's shared with Fred, Alicia, Katie, George, and Lee.  Watch as she finds romance, happiness, and pain, as well as friends she can really count on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 From Meeting to Arguing

Alright, I like Fred Weasley. So what? It's not like I am one of those girls that starts giggling and bragging if he asks me to pass the salt. And I mean, it's not like ill get all snotty and ignore him if he gets a girlfriend, and I also won't just smile and giggle if we pass in the hall. I am above those girls, I am better, and I am his best friend. And, personally, I would rather stay his best friend than to date him for a month, than get dumped by him and never speak to him again.

I met Fred in first year, along with his twin brother George, and their best friend Lee Jordan. As usual, running late and just got on the train when it started to roll down the platform. So basically, my idea to get a compartment to myself, was long gone. However, I still did not want a compartment filled with snogging seventh years, so I made my way as quickly as I could to the nearest compartment. The only people in it were two redheads and a kid with wicked cool dreadlocks. I must admit, at the time the guys looked pretty nice and almost _innocent. _Boy, you really shouldn't judge a book by its cover, especially when the book is Fred.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I politely questioned. They looked up, startled to see someone in the doorway.

They grinned in an evil way and one of the twins, I couldn't tell which one at the time, replied, "Of course not _darling_."

_Oh god_ I thought to myself _Of all the people I could be sitting with, of all the compartments I could have chose. I had to choose to sit with these loons._

I grabbed my trunk and started to drag it in the compartment when the kid with the dreadlocks spoke

"Would you like a big strong hott guy like myself to get that for you, my lady?" he asked hopefully.

I glared at him and continue to pull my trunk in the compartment until it was safely in the corner along with the other three. I sat down in the opposite corner of them, pulled The Daily Prophet out of my bag, and started to read through the sports section, minding my own business. Ok, correction, I **tried** to read, but it was just to hard to concentrate with those blokes staring at you. I mean **honestly, **it seemed as if they'd never seen a girl beforeAfter several minutes of continued staring, I decided to attempt to start up a conversation.

"So..." I asked, a little uneasily. "Is this your first year?"

"Yes." the three stated at the same time.

"And, ahh- what house do you three want to be in?" I remembered reading something about having to be sorted into a house before starting school but I had no idea how they sorted us.

"Gryffindor, you?" one of the redheads asked

"I am not really sure, I suppose I would like Gryffindor, or perhaps Ravenclaw, I don't really know much about the houses, being muggle born and all"

"Oh- and what did you say your name was?" the same redhead spoke.

_At least one of them can keep up a conversation._

"I didn't, but it's Angelina Johnson"

"Fred Weasley," he replied holding out a hand.

"…and this is George," he pointed to his twin "And Lee." George waved but Lee took my hand and kissed it.

I smiled politely, not knowing if this was accustomed where he was from (wherever that was), yet screamed in annoyed frustration in my head.

Fred grinned at Lee and started talking in an undertone to George. George nodded and whispered something to Lee, who also nodded and smirked at me.

I cocked my head questioningly, but didn't say a word. I'm not usually one to be reserved or stand down when someone's talking about me, but hey, it was my first day and these boys were sketchy.

"Well, I'll talk to you guys later!" I said and hurried out of the compartment.

I had barely closed the door when,

"They bothering you?" a voice asked from behind me.

A boy a few inches taller and at least two years older had appeared by my side. He had the same red hair and freckles as Fred and George.

"What- oh, ah no. Not at all!" I lied.

I didn't want to start trouble before I even made it off the train.

"Alright, but if they do, just ignore them and try not to get on their bad side, they like pranks."

This didn't sound so bad. Pranks weren't really a problem for me, and at times I found them rather fun. A little prank couldn't hurt anyone, it couldn't be that bad, could it?

"Might I suggest heading down two doors on the right there are two girls also in there first year. A blonde named Katie and a darker haired girl, Alicia. They seem to be quite nice actually..."

"Alright thanks!" I gratefully replied turning on my heel and heading for the compartment. I opened the door and looked inside. Sure enough, there were two girls around my age talking quietly in the corner. One, Katie I guessed, was light skinned, had dirty blonde wavy hair in a headband and green-blue eyes, while the other, Alicia, had tan skin, hazel eyes, and dark brown pin straight hair that, like mine, was messily thrown up into a ponytail. They seemed to be trying to make a good first impression, each trying to keep the talk going, and slightly uncomfortable. They both seemed to realize that the door had opened and looked up at me.

"Hi!" I greeted nervously. "My name is Angelina Johnson and I was just er- ah...I just bumped into someone who said you two were also in your first year. And I was err- was wondering if I could sit down, the people in my compartment are a little odd."

"Sure" said Alicia politely. "I'm Alicia and this is Katie"

Although I already knew their names, I didn't want to be rude and interrupt so I smiled and waved as she introduced herself and Katie. "Could those boys possibly be Fred and George Weasley?"

I nodded. "And their friend Lee Jordan, I reckon he's the weirdest."

"Yeah" said Alicia "Some read headed bloke came in here a few minutes ago warning us about them, I believe his name was Percy."

"I think he might have been their brother," added Katie thoughtfully.

I sighed, relieved, and took a seat next to Alicia, across from Katie.

The three of us started talking excitedly, about school, homework, and Quidditch, which I was pleased to see that both Alicia and Katie liked it too.

We talked for a while, until it was dark, and when I was finally starting to get used to talking to them, and got a little calmer and less nervous about going to Hogwarts, something happened to change my mood. There would be a light knock on the door, then it would stop, knock, silence, knock, silence. That started to get me a little annoyed, but I tried to ignore it. After a few minutes of this happening, the lights went out. Katie let out a little scream.

"What happened?" I asked through the darkness.

"I...don't...know." said Katie "but I do know that I hate the dark."

Suddenly, there was pounding on the door of our compartment. Quite contradictory to the little knocks we were hearing before.

"Wha- What's is going on?" I said, now able to see the figures of Katie and Alicia in the darkness. "Do you think we've broken down?" I asked starting to get a little nervous.

"I don't really know," said Alicia. "Maybe we should go to the driver and-"

The door shot opened and a ray of light shone in. Obviously, the rest of the train had light. Three people entered laughing. Three people who liked pranks. Three people who went by the names of Fred, George, and Lee.

"We got you!" chuckled Fred.

"Oooooooh Ya! Bow down to your superiors!" George added.

Lee couldn't seem to talk. He was rolling around the ground pounding is fists in a fit of laughter.

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" I shouted pointing to the door. I had little tolerance when it came to jokes that involved me.

"Man, someone is a little cranky. Ah poor little Angie. It seems, that Angie here can't take a joke." Fred taunted. My face started to burn red. Now **that** ticked me off.

"Just go into your own compartment already!" I insisted loudly. Being an only child, I wasn't used to fighting, so I didn't have many good comebacks. Fred noticed this immediately. "Aww, poor ickle Angie argue for her life. Ickle angie must learn," I could feel everyone else's eyes in the compartment following the argument from me to Fred.

"Whatever." I sighed dropping to the bench in defeat. "Stay then."

"Ah, no. No these people are **not** staying in this compartment while I am here!" Alicia argued. "Well then" said George in a false offended voice. "I can tell when we are not wanted. C'mon Fred." He pause, looking at Lee. "Lee wanna stop looking up Katie's skirt and join us?" Katie, who had obviously forgotten that Lee had been lying on the floor sprang up onto the bench with a disgusted look on her face. Lee also stood laughing like mad and just as he was about to leave with his buddies,

_SMACK!_

Katie hit him hard across the face. Looking surprised at what she had just done, he held the injured spot and turned out the door, at almost a run. The twins followed him after winking at us.

"He wasny **really** looking up your skirt Katie." George offered before skipping merrily out the door.

"Ahhhh!" said Katie, as soon as they had disappeared out of sight. "The nerve!"

The rest of the train ride went by rather uneventfully. The three of us continued to talk, but not as heatedly as we had before the interruption. Stepping down off of the train and onto the platform with an excellent view of an amazing castle, I didn't know much of what this school would hold for me. I didn't know if I would remain friends with Katie or Alicia, nor what House I would be sorted in to. I hadn't a clue if I would ever play a game of Quidditch, and I wasn't sure what classes I would excel in. One thing I knew for sure though. **At this moment, I did not like Fred at all.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 First Year Fun-

Alright, so after the first night at Hogwarts, I _despised_ Fred. Actually, I was almost going to apologize for the train because it _was_ just a joke and no body got hurt when that creep decided it would be funny to dump gravy on my head! I still cant even call that a joke! Anyways, the first week came and went, nothing changed. By the 9th of September I was starting to get into the swing of things and had some free time so I decided to borrow a school broomstick and take a fly.

I had just learned the previous day in class how to do it and immediately fell in love with the whole idea of being up in the sky. So I got a broom and head down to the Quidditch pitch, and surprisingly, I wasn't the only first year there. Fred and George Weasley were also carrying a pair of brooms. The moment I realized it was them I turned on my heels with all intentions of heading back up to the castle, not wanting to start a fight.

"Angie! Wait!" I turned to them glaring. They knew that I hated the name Angie.

"What do you want Weasley?" I said in the coldest voice I could muster so early in the morning.

The twins smiled at me, not the evil glare I knew, but more of a friendly grin.

"Do you play Quidditch?" asked George.

"Not at all, why?"

Fred looked at George who nodded. "Well we were just wondering if you wanted to play with us and some other 1st years? We are having a match just for fun with some of them."

"I just said I didn't play-"

"But you **look** like a Quidditch player. Do you know the rules?"

"Obviously, I've watched it befor-"

"Then great! Be back here in ten. You can bring Katie and Alicia if you want to, and a whole bunch of other first years are coming as well."

I looked from one freckled face to the other. I could tell they were serious, but I wondered if I should do anything with them, as it could turn out to be trouble. Either way, I **had** always wanted to play a match of Quidditch, therefore couldn't resist the temptation.

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit."

Several minutes later I reached the girls dormitory to find Alicia on her bed reading a magazine and Katie sitting on the floor choosing a nail polish color.

"Hey," Alicia greeted me, carelessly tossing her magazine to the side.

"Hi." I replied, dropping myself onto my own bed. "You guys want to play Quidditch?"

"Sure," Katie replied, and Alicia nodded. "But a three person Quidditch match doesn't sound so exciting…"

"Well actually there's a whole group of first years at the pitch, and I figured you two would want to know about it."

"Given," Katie replied, standing.

When we arrived, there were ten or so people standing towards the middle of the pitch talking.

"Alright," said Fred, who had taken charge "Everybody's here. Now, we need two captains. Any volunteers?" I looked around to see that nobody had his or her hand raised. In fact, many of the people had actually taken a step or two backwards.

"Nobody? Alright then, I guess we wont have a game then..."

Suddenly, a hand shot up. Some handsome blond Hufflepuff spoke, "I'll do it!" he said brightly

"Well then I guess ill do it too!" Fred insisted, practically glaring at the boy for some unknown reason.

"Who's the Hufflepuff?" I asked quietly to Alicia.

"You mean the incredibly attractive captain? Name's Cedric Diggory." She whispered back.

Cedric Diggory. What a nice name to match his nice… everything.

"You can pick first." Cedric offered kindly

"I pick… hmm…"

"The anticipation," Katie whispered sarcastically

"I pick, I pick...George!" George happily skipped towards him and stood behind him whispering in his ear of who to pick next.

"Big surprise there," Alicia muttered only loud enough for Katie and me to hear.

"Andrew!" Cedric called over to his friend.

"I hope I'm on his team" I dazedly thought to Katie and Alicia. Of course, the second I had said that, Fred called out my name.

"Johnson!"

I slowly grabbed my broom and dragged it over to the Fred and George after exchanging a 'look' with Katie and frowning.

"Good luck!" she mouthed to me, though I could only frown and mutter back "More like **tough** luck."

While Cedric was busy figuring out whom to pick next I turned to Fred.

"Why did you pick me?" I said in a hushed voice.

"Because," He replied

"Because Why?"

"What do you know? It is my turn to pick! So many choices, but who to choose…?"

"Pick either Katie or Alicia!"

"No, I don't think I will. Maybe later. I pick Smith!"

"Alicia Spinnet" declared Cedric.

"Fred please, I begged desperately. "I'm begging you. Pick Katie. She's a great chaser I hear, and look you need a chaser!"

He took this in to consideration. "Nope!"

I frowned, now opting for reverse psychology. "Oh, what was that? I think I just heard Cedric say he is picking her next! Ooh I bet if Cedric has her they'll beat us! But, it _is_ just a game..."

"I pick Bell!"

"Yes thank you Fred!" I hugged him without even realizing it. When I did notice what I was doing, I quickly pulled away; I could feel my face burning. I looked around to see if anyone noticed, which, surprisingly enough, no one did.

Katie joining our group cut off my thoughts. She seemed to be happy being on my team, yet upset that she was with the Weasley twins.

"If I have to suffer with them," I pointed to the twins who were busy calling on their next victim- I mean volunteer. "Then you do." She smiled at me and started to say something, no doubt a sarcastic remark, but was cut off by Fred's talking. "Alright, this is our team. Ta-dah! I know, I did do a great job picking it."

"Is there a point to this babbling?" asked Katie rather rudely.

Fred sighed. "Alright sense Miss Bell here is getting a little antsy, here are the positions. Keeper: Betery, Chasers: Bell, Johnson, Smith, Seeker: Walsh and George and I will be Beaters. Alright, the balls are over there and we will only be playing with one bludger because Madame Hooch doesn't trust us." He grinned then turned to Cedric. "Diggory, your team ready yet?"

"Yep, just about. Positions team! Okay, on the count of three everyone up in the air. I'll release the balls and we'll be off. One, two," I put my broom between my legs, "three!" I rose up so I was about even with the three goal hoops, and saw the Quaffle being thrown up in the air. I lunged towards it, grabbing it. I began speeding towards the goal post, not exactly knowing what I was doing, but making up what I didn't. I must say was doing pretty good, I managed to dodge one of the chasers, but when Alicia came speeding towards me, I got a little nervous so I tossed it to my left, where Katie received it and was off.

The game went pretty well and after the first 20 minutes, we were up by two goals. I took a quick glance off the Quaffle to see if I could see what the seeker was up to when I saw a figure in a cloak on the pitch walk up into one of the stands, watching the game. Suddenly, Lee Jordan's voice arose throughout the stadium.

"And it's Bell with the Quaffle, heading up toward the goals..."Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing and turn where the noise was coming from. When they become aware of the fact the voice was coming from Lee, they ignored it and continued what they were originally doing.

I noticed how far behind Katie I was, so I sped up so I was next to her. When she noticed where I was, she reluctantly passed to me, which I caught, but quickly passed down a few feet to the other chaser, who wasn't very good. He, dropped it, and Alicia grabbed it before it touched the ground before speeding off in the opposite direction.

"And he is getting closer, closer, closer, that's it folks! Luke Walsh catches the snitch. Final score 200-30. Fred's team wins!"

My team started yelling and cheering as we made our way to the ground. This partying went on for a while longer, and I didn't end up back in the common room for another hour.

The weird thing about this day was, I had been with Fred for hours, talking and laughing, and we hadn't thrown one insult. I obviously didn't hate the twins anymore, and if I must admit, there jokes were kind of funny, at least when they weren't aimed at me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer- Not Mine._

Chapter 3, Friendly- Classmates and School Owls

Who would think that one little quidditch game would make Katie, Alicia, Fred, George, Lee, and myself such good friends?

Okay, so maybe it was just me who befriend the twins but if I am hanging out with Fred and George of course Katie and Leesh are going to come too, along with Lee who would want to come with the twins.

I mean seriously, only about a month after the game, we were really tight. I could be myself around them, and could tell them just about anything. Well, just about.

I definitely couldn't tell the boys about the crush I had developed over Cedric Diggory. I knew how much Fred hated him. Once, I had mentioned how hot he looked to Leesh when Fred was standing behind us, and Fred 'accidentally' set Cedric's hair on fire. So I basically keep off the subject of crushes, even in my dorm, just in case.

I wasn't the only one who had developed a crush. Lee, in fact had one on me. I would never go out with him, for two main reasons:

he would be goggling at other girls while on a date

I am not sure if he is serious, or joking about this whole thing.

Not that I even wanted to date. I mean, I was only eleven at the time. There will be plenty of time to date, right?

Off the subject of dating, there were also classes. Yes, the dreaded classes. Actually, as soon as Fred and me got along, classes were quite a bit more...interesting. The jokes and side comments him, George, and Lee said now seemed to be more funny than annoying.

For instance, one of there better jokes was on Montique, a Slytherin in our year. Lee started distracting Montique by getting his imaginary pet leprechaun from under him, knocking over his chair. George grabbed Montique's transfiguration book from off of his table and tossed it to Fred who started scribbling down things like Montique and Gildroy and I heart Lockhart. He tossed it back to George who placed it back in Montique's bag and grabbed Lee, who grabbed Munchkin (his leprechaun) and they all sat back down, hands folded, like they were Angels.

I must admit. They're good.

Not only are they good prankwise, but they are also descent with school work when the actually try. Not that they do ever do. Maybe a bit in potions, only because they say that it will help them when they open a joke shop. Some dream. I haven't even thought of what I want to be when I grow up. I know that I will definitely **not **work in the ministry. Cornelius Fudge scares me.

One particularly boring evening in December I was sitting in the common room doing a potions essay that was due tomorrow (I usually don't do my homework on the last night possible but Lee was reading it and tripped, dropping the paper in the fire, which he claims was a mistake.) when an owl started pecking its beak on the glass of the window. I have pretty good concentration; therefore I could just about ignore it (I was pretty comfortable where I was and was in no mood to walk over and open the window.) but Lee, ho has none, stood up from where he was sitting 'doing his essay' and opened the window. All the way he was muttering curse words and threatening who ever owned this owl, under his breath. I heard a hoot, so I figured that the owl was in the common room.

_I will not look up. I will finish this essay. Who cares who the owl belongs to. You have to finish this Angelina. _Over and over I though this in my head. Stupid really, it was just a stupid owl carrying a stupid letter. Stupid? I think not. That was a school owl sending a letter, to me. I untied the scroll and started to read:

_Dear Angel,_

_How are you? Is school going well? I hope so. Your father and I have a present for you that would be quite impossible to send by mail. Don't get too excited but be sure to come home Christmas break or not get a Christmas present until next summer. I know you were planning on staying with your friends, but we would really appreciate it if our little girl came home. Over the break your friends our welcome to come over by I think you call it 'Floo Powder' or your father and I can pick them up by car._ _Sorry this is late notice, but your father was supposed to send you a letter two weeks ago. _

_Please write back, we need to be sure that this gets to you. I am till not sure about this whole OWL thing. _

_Love You Dearly,_

_Mom _

Lee, who had been reading over my shoulder looked up at me.

"Your mom has a rare disease and is going to die four days after you go home." Lee guessed. "That's what happened to my dear old fish after it talked to me."

"It talked to you?" I questioned.

"Why, yes, yes it did. And thanks for the invite. I'll come over News Years eve and count down with you baby. You know what happens at midnight?" He made a smooching noise with his lips. "I get to kiss you."

"In your dreams" I said closing my potions book and heading towards the common room door. I had to find Katie, Alicia, Fred, and George and tell them that I couldn't stay over the holidays. I guess I would have to ride home on the Hogwarts Express with Lee. Eww that could be dangerous.

I head up to the library and found Katie and Alicia sitting in the back reading. When I approached them, they looked up and waved me over. I sat down and took a deep breath.

"I know this is short notice but I can't stay for Christmas. My parents want to give their stupid present to me in person rather than sending it to me like a normal person. But, if you guys go to your houses, you're welcome to come over during holiday break.

"Ya, that's not a bad idea," said Alicia.

"I am starting to miss my folks a bit. I mean, it will be the first Christmas I'll have without them."

Katie however did not take this the way Alicia did. Her eyes started to water, and you could tell she was blinking back tears.

"What's wrong?" I kindly questioned.

"Nothing," she lied. "It's just, I don't think I'll be going home for Christmas, I can't really,"

"What do you mean?"

"Its just..."

------------------------

A/N hah, who doesnt love a cliff hanger? Lol.

Hey guys by the way thanks for all the great feedback, it's much appreciated.

Wasnt sure when to put this out, I mean I know most people have been reading Harry Potter seven for the past week or so. Dont worry, I'm not going to spoil it for those who havent finished. However I must say that it was really amazing, way better then I expected.

Anyway, reviews make me update more, and they make me HAPPY. hah. Adios


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Alright, here's another chapter. Thanks for all of the great reviews I've been getting, I really appreciate it. In addition, I don't think I've mentioned it before, but in this story Katie is in the same year as the rest of the gang. Just thought it would make things easier, since I'm lazy.

Hah, anyway, here it is.

Disclaimer- I owe it all to JRK.

* * *

I was totally bewildered by Katie's sudden break down. "What Katie? Did something happen?"

My friends' head was in her hands, and I could tell she was doing all she could to stop herself from crying. "It's just… if I tell you guys something can you swear to take it to the grave?"

"Of course," Alicia insisted, not needing a second to think. I nodded.

"Alright well," She took a deep breath and composed herself before speaking. "Well you see my dad's always had this pretty extensive drinking problem. Like to the point where he's like… abusive. Not that he's ever hurt me, 'cause I usually get out of the way, but he just gets really angry. It's been that way for almost five years, since my mum died."

My jaw dropped. Katie's mom- **dead**? It couldn't be true. Getting up from my chair I knelt beside her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder as she began to cry again. Alicia followed suit, grapping a tissue from a box at the next table and passing it to our friend, taking her hand.

"Anyway," Katie continued. I looked at Alicia and we shared a knowing glance, both surprised that there was actually **more** to this horrible story. "Last week I was called down to Mcgonagalls office. While I was there she informed me that my father was put in the custody of the ministry, awaiting trial. Apparently about a fortnight ago he started hexing three muggles to prove to them that magic was real. I know he was drunk, he **had** to have been. But that's not really an excuse, now is it?"

Her voice was stronger now, but her eyes were still watery. She seemed more angry then anything else at her father.

"No," I admitted, ignoring the look Alicia gave me that clearly let me know that I wasn't helping. "But everyone deals with pain differently. Loosing his wife must have been hard on him, and he just fell back on drinking. It's not an excuse, no, but it's an explanation."

"I guess, but doesn't he know he's all I've got? Doesn't he realize that when he goes to Azkaban, I'm going to be left with no close family? That I'm going to have to end up living with my gross great aunt who smells like dung and eats sardines in a can for every meal?"

"Don't worry, love. It may not seem like it now, but things will all work out in the end. They always do. And as for Christmas, I'll stay here with you. My parents can live without me for another few months."

"Same here" I agreed. I really didn't mind not seeing my folks until next summer, even if they **did** have some big fancy present.

"No," Katie firmly insisted, wiping her eyes. "You have to go home. Especially you Ange, your folks even wrote to you telling you to come home."

"Well..." I thought to myself for a moment. That _was _true. "Ah! I've got it! If you wont let us stay, then you can come home with me. My parents won't mind. Actually, I am sure they'll want to meet my school friends anyway."

"No, it's Christmas, I wouldn't want to butt in and be a burden for your family."

"You? A burden? Never. My parents are firm believers in 'the more, the merrier' anyway." It was true, my parents often invited the muggles over from across the street on nights when they felt bored. The thing was, they didn't even **like** those neighbors.

"You're sure?" Katie asked, letting out an apprehensive smile.

"As always."

I laughed as she stood up from her chair and wrapped her arms around me in a rib-bruising hug.

"Aw how sweet; little Angiekins has found her lover!" Katie let go and I looked up to see the three boys standing by us. I glared though wasn't the least bit mad.

"Ha ha, very funny" I said sarcastically. "Although you're quite tempting Kate," I joked, as if she had suggested going steady. "You're not my type, seeing as I'm more into guys… unless of course that guy's Lee." Lee scowled.

"Don't worry baby, we'll have plenty of time to set our differences aside on the train. Just you and me-"

"And me," butt in Alicia with a smirk.

"Don't forget me!" Katie's voice was back to normal but you could tell she had been crying by the redness in her face.

Fred picked up on this and threw me a questioning glance. I merely cocked an eyebrow (an awesome trick I had learned from one of my muggle classmates) as if I didn't no what he was talking about and turned my gaze to Lee who was looking as though he had no idea what was going on, a look he so often showed.

"What do you mean you two are going on the train?"

"I am not sure buddy," George pointed out "But it seems Leesh and Katie are going home for the holidays." He patted Lee's shoulder as if assisting a four-year-old, but stopped when he released what this meant.

"Hey! You-" he counted us "Four are leaving me with him?" He nodded towards Fred who looked down in imitation gloom.

"Don't worry Fred, I still love you. You know, not enough to snog you but more in a… a brotherly sort of way." There was an awkward pause. Curse me for opening my fat mouth.

"Oh Lina, Come on! We have to go write to your parents to ask them if I can stay!" Thank god for Katie to get me out of a weird situation. She stood up, wiped her eyes one last time, and started towards the door.

Alicia joined us in our journey to the common room insisting she had studied enough for that day. We walked through the corridors mostly in silence, each lost in her own thoughts, breaking the peace only for the moments which we spotted Cedric Diggory at the other end of a corridor.

Looking at each other, the three of us suddenly burst out laughing. I wasn't really sure what was so funny, it just **was**. Don't get me wrong, it's not like we were in his gang of giggly followers or anything, our laughing was more to an unsaid inside joke that seeing him reminded us of.

I don't know, I realize I'm not making any sense. I guess I'll just stop while I'm ahead.

Anyway, he smiled when he spotted us and nodded in my (_was_ _it?_) direction. "Hey Cedric," I said in the most nonchalant voice I could muster, before passing him.

"Oi, Angelina!" He called after me. I locked eyes with Alicia and she waggled her eyebrows at me. Rolling my eyes at her, I turned once more to face him.

"Happy Christmas," his words were short and even kind of trivial, but I felt my heart leap either way.

"You too." Smiling sweetly, I waved a goodbye before turning and following Katie and Alicia.

Upon entering the warmth of the common room minutes later, I set to writing the letter regarding Katie straight away. Sitting at a small table by the window, I opened a bottle of ink and began to twirl my quill between my fingers.

I didn't want to give away too much information as to ruin my promise with Katie, but I also needed my parents to know that her staying was necessary.

_Dear Mom,_

_Alright, Alright. You win. I'll come home. Only thing is since I originally told my friend, Katie, that I'd stay with her her family became unavailable, and so now she's got nowhere to go. I invited her over our place, I hope you don't mind. And I think I'm going to take you up on the offer of inviting my other friends over during some part of break. Hope you and dad are well, I'll be seeing you soon. Loads of love._

_-Angelina _

I reread the letter. It was vague, yes, but appropriate. I also didn't mention that three of my friends that I intended to invite over were guys. My mother's never been to fond of me hanging out with guys for fear that I'd become some sort of scarlet woman.

Dealing with her reaction really was going to be a pain, and I wondered what I'd have to do to make her **not** pull out the baby pictures.

I wondered if there was a way to avoid her meeting them all together, but my thoughts were cut off by Katie, who had just emerged from our dorm.

"Lina, you ready yet?"

"Ah yep! Just about!" I said while folding the letter and standing up. "Ill drop this off and meet you at dinner."

* * *

A/N. Review :D

Also, thinking about starting a Katie-Lee fanfiction. Let me know what you think


End file.
